un sourire
by Meredith Sock
Summary: Se déroule vers la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 2, nommé "Starcrossed" en anglais, à un moment que beaucoup reconnaîtront. Petit one-shot et... voilà.


**Un sourire**

Ceci fut rédigé au terme d'une longue insomnie que je digérai tant bien que mal à coups d'épisodes en série de la Ligue des Justiciers (le tout en anglais non sous-titré, ce qui est fort dur à 3h du matin...). J'entendis notamment Green Lantern déclarer sauvagement : "You can kiss my axe". Tout cela est fort choquant pour une pauvre adolescente innocente qui n'entend que la moitié des mots parce que le reste se noie dans un océan de fatigue. Enfin bref, au lieu de déblatérer sur ma vie, voici un one-shot tout petit, menu, fraîchement pondu !

* * *

Nous nous précipitons dans la capsule de sauvetage, J'onn et moi, chargés des derniers hommes qui se trouvaient dans la station spatiale. C'est à cet instant, cette si courte seconde, que je comprends, et pour la première fois je ne suis pas assez rapide. La porte se referme dans un grondement sourd, métallique. Derrière le sas, au travers de la vitre, Batman nous fait face. La capsule se décroche.  
« Nous n'avons pas le droit de laisser la station se désintégrer ou dévier de sa trajectoire avant d'atteindre la base thanagarienne. Je vais m'assurer du bon déroulement de l'opération. Messieurs, ce fut un plaisir de travailler en votre compagnie. »  
Il raccroche aussi sec. Moi, je n'ai que la force de m'affaler contre la paroi, de me retrouver à genoux, retenant les sanglots choqués qui m'irritent la gorge. Impossible, c'est tout simplement impossible. Bat's ne va pas mourir, il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas le droit. Trop souvent ils nous a sauvés, et je suis très certainement son plus grand débiteur. Nous ne survivrons pas sans lui.  
Une main sur mon épaule. J'onn tente une approche réconfortante. Il ressent toutes mes émotions plus nettement encore que s'il lisait un de ces livres illustrés réservés aux gamins. Rien ne sert de se retenir, devant lui en tout cas. C'est pour ça que je fonds en pleurs.  
« C'est un vrai héros, prêt à tout. Même l'ultime sacrifice ».  
Loin de me réconforter, cela ne fait que confirmer l'horreur. Je me redresse lentement et ose un regard à notre presque défunt quartier général, devinant Batman, concentré sur le tableau de bord, ne pensant qu'à l'accomplissement de la mission, juste la mission. J'imagine ses pensées qui bouillonnent devant l'ampleur de l'exercice, je vois son visage se tordre tandis que la station entre dans l'atmosphère, je sens ces flammes qui dévorent furieusement les parois, la chaleur intenable. Et je prie pour lui, j'espère qu'il mourra vite, sans souffrances.  
Comment ai-je pu oser ? Oser prier pour qu'il décède ? Une boule dans la gorge, je mords rageusement ma lèvre, saluant d'un dernier regard la bravoure d'un héros.

Sortant de la capsule, abbattus, nous rejoignons les autres. Je ne cours pas, aucune envie de me précipiter vers nos amis, aucune volonté de leur annoncer la triste nouvelle. Heureusement, notre atterrissage s'est fait près de l'équipe. Trois formes lointaines s'approchent, deux d'entre elles soutenant la plus large du groupe. À droite je reconnais cette paire d'ailes dénonçant Hawkgirl. À gauche ce sont les reflets brillants du soleil sur l'armure de Wonder Woman qui me renseignent. Au centre, un homme aux épaules larges. Je pense d'abord à Superman, puis aperçois le signe des Green Lantern.  
C'est alors qu'une nouvelle peur m'étreint. Ils ne sont que trois. Trois sur quatre. Où est donc l'homme invincible ? Retrouvant l'usage de mes jambes, me voilà à leurs côtés, questionnant du regard les visages fatigués. Ne me laissant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le gardien de Metropolis atterrit, tenant sur ses épaules celui que je n'espérais plus voir.  
« Bat's ! »  
C'était un cri du cœur, chers amis. Ne parvenant à maîtriser ma surprise, je me précipite sur le chevalier noir, ne cessant de répéter : « Tu es vivant ?! ».  
Croyez-moi ou non, mais je suis certain de l'avoir vu juste là, minuscule, trop rapide, trop bref pour beaucoup de gens, mais pas pour moi, un sourire content, satisfait, tout au coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

Maahhh, la guimauve c'est bon quand on est malade, ça passe facilement même avec un gros mal de gorge ! Quoique, les 2B3 sont pas mal dans le genre remède miracle... La mélasse tiède c'est que du bon contre les angines. Mais je m'égare, jeu m'égare, j'eus mes gares. Que pensez-vous de ces divagations maladroites à peine sorties du four cervical d'une adolescente frileuse ? En bref : reviews ?


End file.
